The Werewolf Game Rules
This is a list of rules 'for The Werewolf Game. Editing Posts DO NOT edit/delete ANY of your posts made in the official game thread under ANY circumstance. (Mods and Admins, that goes for you, too. Do not edit any member's post. Please consult with the game's official host before doing so. If the post breaks any of the Lemmy's Land official rules, you MAY edit or delete their post(s). Please tell the game's official host after doing so.) *''An offense results in one Phantom Vote for that player. Joining the TWGs Much of the game's discussion will be taking place in the Lemmy's Land Forum Chat at the bottom of the main page. When you join the chat, type /join #LLTWG. #LLTWG is the official chat room for the game. News regarding Lemmy's Land's TWGs will be posted in the topic, as well as times and dates to remember. Bolding Votes During the day phase, you must bold your votes for whomever you wish to lynch. This makes it easier for the host to tally the votes. *''If your vote isn't bolded, it doesn't count.'' Changing Votes You are allowed to change your votes as many times as you like when deciding to lynch someone in the day phase. On the other hand, wolves are allowed only ONE pm when deciding to kill someone. Phantom Votes Any player who doesn't vote gets a phantom vote. *''Players with three phantom votes will be kicked from the game and will recieve a 1 game ban.'' Host Rights The host holds the right to kick anyone who he/she sees is not fit to play the game. Sharing Conversations YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SHARE ANY CONVERSATIONS YOU'VE HAD WITH THE HOST. THIS INCLUDES ROLE PMs. *''All offenses will result in a 2 game ban.'' Fake IMs You are allowed to create fake IMs with other players. It IS against the rules to create fake IMs with the host. *''An offense will result in a game kick.'' Role-Asking Do NOT ask the host about who has what roles. It's annoying. *''All offenses will give you 1 Phantom Vote.'' No Complaints Do not complain if you're not the role you wanted, the MIP, or the MVP. Suck it up. The Werewolf Council The TWC (iDOWN, '''Homie, Dark Koopa, General Toad, and Fiver) holds the right to change/add rules. Please respect the TWC. *''Results in a game kick.'' Kill Rule If you are killed in the game, you may not pass any information about the game after you are killed. *''2 game ban is given to the player who breaks this rule.'' Outsider Posts Unless you're in the current game, don't post. *''Your post will be deleted.'' Death Post You are allowed only one death post after you were wolf'd. This post must be brief, and contain no information about the game. If you were lynched, you do not get a death post. All in all, DO NOT POST IN THE GAME THREAD AFTER YOU'RE DEAD AND/OR HAVE ALREADY POSTED YOUR DEATH POST. *''You're post will be deleted.'' Imitation Imitating another player (dead or alive) through a fake nickname is cheating. *''You will recieve a game ban.'' Signing Up for Future TWGs No player, under ANY circumstances, is allowed a free passage into a future TWG. Not if they are killed night 1, not if they are the MVP of the previous game, not if they hosted the previous game. You must sign up in the Game Signups as everyone else. Hosts are allowed to set specific times when the players are able to sign up. JTWGs If you've never played before, you are required to play at least one jTWG before signing up for a normal TWG. Multiple Accounts Having two accounts signed up for one game is cheating. DO NOT DO IT. *''You will be perma-banned from playing all TWG games.'' Same IP Address Two members under the same IP adress MAY NOT play the same game, unless approved by the TWC. Please refer to the bottom of the page for the list of players that have the same IP, but are allowed to play in the same game. *''Both will be kicked from the game and will recieve a 3 game-ban.'' Topics A topic related to a current game may only be posted by the host of that game. Any form of hosting topic may only be created by a member of TWC or a Lemmy's Land Admin/Mod. *''You will recieve a game ban.'' Non-Participants If a member of TWC notices that a player has signed up for a game, but is not participating and gives no reason for it, they have the right to send them a PM to participate, as games suffer when a player joins but doesn't play. If the player continues to be inactive (in the same game), a TWC member has the right to give them a warning, telling them that if they do not participate or give a reasonable excuse as to why they are not playing, they will recieve a game ban. If a TWC member continues to see that the player is inactive after two warnings, they will be given a one game-ban. *''Reasonable Excuses are: **Lack of time **Not being able to get on the internet or computer'' *''Excuses that are not reasonable are: **"I don't like my role" **"I don't feel like playing" **"I joined, but got bored"'' *''As stated, full violators will recieve a game-ban.'' Behavior All players are expected to behave in a respecful manner to the other players and the host. If a player causes trouble, antagonizes another member, or verbally attacks another member, they will recieve a warning from a TWC member or host. If they have a second offense (in the same game), they will recieve a one game-ban. TWG is NOT the place for petty (or serious for that matter) bickering. *''As stated, full violators will recieve a one game-ban.'' Category:The Werewolf Game